Naruto vs Sora
Naruto vs Sora is ZackAttackX's one hundred and eighteenth DBX. Description Naruto vs Kingdom Hearts! When two iconic fictional heroes collide, will chakra or magic prove superior? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A forest. "Are we sure this is the right way?" Sora asked. Donald held the map right in front of his face. "Yep. As soon as we're out of the forest, we're home free." the duck replied. Goofy wasn't too convinced. "We've been walking aimlessly for about 30 minutes, Donald. Can you at least tell us how... wait, what's that noise?" he said. Sora then noticed a blue shuriken heading his way. Instinctively, he dropped to the ground, the shuriken destroying a nearby tree, which fell on top of poor Donald and Goofy, leaving a bloody mess underneath. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled, rushing over to his fallen friends. Naruto hopped out from behind where the tree was and looked at the mess he made. "Oh, uh..." he began, but Sora clutched the Keyblade tightly. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled, swinging for Naruto. HERE WE GO! Realising the danger, Naruto leaped away from Sora's attack before striking back with a leg drop, which bashed Sora on the top of his head. Naruto then struck his opponent several times with punches and kicks before punting him into the air. Naruto then jumped into the air and summoned a clone of himself, and the two began beating Sora down before spiking him to the ground. Both Narutos descended with a drop kick, which Sora rolled away from, using his speed and technique to annihilate the clone before striking Naruto several times with the Keyblade, trapping him in a combination of strikes and magic blasts. Sora then blasted the ninja into a tree with a blast of energy from his weapon. Naruto bounced hard off the tree as Sora rushed back into the fray. But just as he was about to impale Naruto against the tree, another Naruto clone emerged from the ground and uppercutted him into the air, where the real Naruto proceeded to strike quickly with rapid kicks. He then kicked Sora away and threw a kunai towards him. Sora spun to recover and swatted the kunai away with his Keyblade, sending it into a tree. Naruto then began charging an attack as Sora prepared to rush for him again. As Sora set off, Naruto threw out a Rasenshuriken, forcing Sora to slow down and call upon Reflega, protecting himself from the attack. As the attack dispersed, Sora emerged from the smoke, catching Naruto in the chest with a strike from the Keyblade. After attacking for a few seconds, Sora blasted Naruto towards a river with a Firaga spell. Naruto tumbled into the river as Sora charged up Thundaga. As Sora fired his spell towards the river, the Naruto emerged in Sage Mode, hurling a Rasenshuriken at Sora, forcing him to call off his attack and retreat. He didn't get very far as Naruto grabbed his foe by his jacket and beat him down with heavy shots to the torso and face before punting him away. Sora toppled to the ground and recovered what health he could with Curaga. He then cast out a beam of energy from the tip of the Keyblade, which Naruto dodged. The two began to trade blows again, neither able to find an opening until Sora cast Magnega, trapping Naruto in a magnetic force. As Naruto struggled, Sora attacked relentlessly, dealing a lot of damage to the ninja. Naruto dropped to a knee, panting for breath. Sora called upon Balloonga, launching a large balloon at Naruto, who destroyed it as it approached with a Rasengan. Sora used this as an opportunity to finish the job, impaling Naruto's heart with the Keyblade. Or so he thought. The Naruto clone disappeared and the ninja reappeared behind him, blasting him with a Rasengan to the back, sending the Keyblade wielder tumbling towards a cliff. Naruto began to charge up a large amount of power to his hands and sent the resulting Rasengan towards his opponent. Sora looked up helplessly as the beam engulfed him. Naruto was panting heavily, propping himself up against a tree, watching the fireworks. When they subsided, He noticed someone standing amongst them. Sora was still intact, having used Reflega to protect himself from serious harm. Naruto prepared to attack again, but Sora didn't give him the chance, using Stopga to freeze time around him. He then charged up a powerful beam from the tip of his Keyblade, and once time resumed, fired it through Naruto's skull, ending the future Hokage. Naruto's body sagged to the floor, soon followed by Sora, who was absolutely drained. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Ki vs Weapons' Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights